Duelist Magician EMIYA
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Another attempted of creating New EMIYA this time, the power of Duelist read for more info and the rule of poll still applied to this story as well so please vote
1. DM EMIYA

**Duelist Magician EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

Duel Monsters was a card game based on a certain manga. It was something that even Emiya Shirou who dedicated his life for other found himself drawn into it. Fujimura Taiga could not helped but happy at such sight. After all when it came to Duel Monsters, Shirou would acted like a boy his age especially after Kiritsugu's dead. It was also forged the bond of friendships between Shirou and those around him.

It was really a good things that DM (Duel Monster) came to their life so from time to time Taiga and her grandfather Raiga would bought a certain pack of card. Though Shirou may showed his disliked for them to buy something for him but Shirou actually was quite happy about that.

Though it was quit famous in the end we all known that when individual grown up, they would have much more responsibility to the point that this kind of hobby was forgotten. It was also applied to Shirou as he entered middle school. Of course that was until a certain incident occurred. It was around 2 months before the school started its new semester.

Shirou was completely jumped when he woke up one night and found his monster cards' became real. He could really physically touched it. It was like in an Anime/Manga when monster cards have been summoned via duel disk. It was that same day that Shirou found that he could projected a certain effect of the card by pushed his Prana into its.

It was like a limit form of Reality Warping in which he forced those around him to follow the game rules. He could do almost anything as long as he has a certain card to achieve such effect. Of course a rule in which monsters that have level more than 4 needed a sacrifice and many certain limit according to the the card itself still applied but all in all with such power in his hand, he was quite sure that he could saved so many people. With that in mind, he spent his time collected money by helping the Fujimura to collect much more set of card as much as possible. The fact that they would bought a pack of card for him was also a bonus.

It was after that time that he dedicated himself to the new art he discoveries. For example, Shirou used his new summoning to train both his body and mind. Shirou became quite strong person after a few month of training. After all fighting with the monsters with strength more than normal human helped quite a lot. He also approved his skills in using the card in the battle enable of using Hinotama (Fire Ball) or even Raigeki (Thunder Bolt) to mimic the elemental spells and attacked his enemies.

It was during Holy Grail War that he was shining as the Magus. Summoning even a small Phantasmal Beast like Baby Dragon still shocking the whole war. The effect that seal of opponent special effect of the enemies proved to be very effective in the war especially when up against Berserker. When Shirou sealed off Berserker God Hand, he could not helped but smirked a little bit when he saw other masters and servants jaw dropped as he let his Saber finished it in one move instead of you know, 12.

In the end as you expected, Shirou won the war and saved many who closed to him except for 2. Sakura, was died because of the issues with Zouken's Worm. Illya was died after as her body was of a Homunculus and has not much lifespan to begin with. Shirou tried and succeed in reviving them back but only for temporary. It may last longer if it was not because of their issues. As long as Sakura's body still processed the worm, Shirou could not saved her. As long as Illya's body was still of a Homunculus with low lifespan, he could not saved her also.

In the end, there were nothing he could do. All his spells in the card could only affected temporary while he could made the effect of Sakura's worm gone for sometime, in the end when effect were gone, she would died once again and Illya lifespan was out for sometime, while he could constantly gave her a life point, the decrease rate was too much for Shirou to keep up with it. All in all, Shirou failed to save them.

In order to make up to them, Shirou became Rin apprentice. He entered the Department of Summoning and became one of the most talented in the whole department. There were even rumors that he may be the one to succeed Rocco as Department Head in the future. During this time, Shirou's power became more advance to the point that he could put the real objects he once saw to the card, you know something on the level of Noble Phantasm like Rule Breaker. Though, it must be something he could comprehended.

Moreover, he did not needed to buy more card to extent his power anymore. All he needed to do was to remember or see it once and projected it out via Projection. Of course with more talented showed, it was riskier for him to stay within the Clock Tower and suddenly Sealing Designation was the last straw. Thanked to Rin and his monsters, he managed to get out from the numbers of Enforcer. After that day, he became freelancer like his father once was. He made his name known during his battle with Dead Apostle and most known when he went single-handed against Louvre and Forest of Einnashe, rank 10 and 7 respectively. Of course he was almost killed from both of them but he managed to live somehow. That was when he received red overcoat as a gift from a certain curry-loving member of the clergy.

In his early thirties, he have to make a life changing decision. In order to save the lives of a hundred of people dying before him in a calamity, for the sake of saving the lives that his eyes could see and for the sake of saving even more lives as a Heroic Spirit after his death, he made a contract with the world and became a hero as he always wanted. Although he desperately fought to end a war, he was in turn branded as the mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed because of the betrayal of his allies. Although he died of betrayal, he did not hate mankind and believed wholeheartedly that he would continued to save them even after his dead.

However, the "World" ironically gave him the duty as a Heroic Spirit "to slaughter all humans at a particular location when mankind is at the threshold of complete self destruction." His belief that he would continue to save people as a Heroic Spirit did happen, but it was through being made to clean up after human actions and forced to take many lives to save humanity as a whole, instead of "saving everyone" without causing the dead of humans as he would have liked to. After seeing human self-destruction and forced to oppose his own ideals countless times, he began to deny himself and his ideal.

Though, he knowing that the Throne of Heroes was isolated from time and space, he desperately believed that his only hope was to have himself summoned into an era where Shirou Emiya existed and killed his past self, hoping that the double paradox created by Shirou Emiya being killed before having a chance to make the contract with Alaya and that the killing was done by a Shirou Emiya who successfully made the contract with the world would create a time paradox great enough in magnitude that could potentially erase his existence as a Counter Guardian thus began his story as Archer the Servant.

Though he did not remembered who he was during the beginning of the war, there were a certain something that he knew that he needed to accomplished no matter what like saving certain someone from their premature dead. Archer became one of the most dangerous servant in the war. His abilities was so effective in sealing opponents true capabilities. While in term of overall power, he may be the weakest of all servant but his abilities made up for that to the point that he almost managed to defeat Berserker not to count the fact that he easily approached Zouken and erased his curse existence from the war and destroyed the contract between Angra Mainyu and Zouken's worm from Sakura's body thus saving her life.

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do for Illya. Her problem was from her lifespan, without Great 3rd Magic, he really could do nothing. Something Archer felt so regret of how weak he was. Though the fact that Illya heart was taking out by Gilgamesh angry him more. Yet as Caster Servant now, he must accomplished what he was here for and that was to kill Emiya Shirou.

Unlimited Work of Summoning, Archer real form of Magecraft and probably his Noble Phantasm which collected all his comrade (Monster Cards) and item (Magic/Trap Cards and Noble Phantasm and any item he pushed into the card) inside. Though even with its power, the moment he killed Caster, it was liked he sealing himself. He has only 1 out of 10 of his power but that should be enough to destroy Emiya Shirou. Yet in the end, Emiya Shirou was the winner. It was not because Archer was weaker but he gave up to his younger self stubbornness and let him won by his own merit.

It was then that Gilgamesh intervened and tried to kill them both. Archer used his own body and able to protect Shirou and gave the last word of encouragement to his younger self. After all, he knew Shirou could do it. He could definitely defeated Gilgamesh. It was then that he was gone to Sakura. She knew for sometime that Archer was the same person as Shirou as she saw his injuries, she decided to help him. She gave him her blood to refill Archer Mana which probably would took sometime but he would heal. (I don't use another body fluid since I don't want lemon in my story at least not yet and not with Sakura.)

On the other hand Shirou, Saber and Rin went for the final battle with Gilgamesh with the resolve to destroyed the Grail. Of course once Archer finished healing himself and thanked Sakura for her helped, he went to the battle field as fast as possible and managed to save both Rin and Shinji before Saber destroyed the grail and disappeared from the world. He also saved Shirou from Gilgamesh last attempted to take Shirou down with him and BAM his magic sword directly to his head killing King of Heroes once and for all.

"Archer...!"

He could not helped but look toward the familiar voice. She should not have any energy for such trivia things like to come see him but she still did so he did watch them in silence as she got closer and closer until reaching the red knight. Reaching the target, she just noticed how much tired she was and could not help but heavily panted before looked up at the knight. The knight who sacrificed so many things even made the contract with the world for a chance to save them and a chance to save himself from these curse.

As time passed and the sun was raising in the distance, his existence became weaker and weaker. As long as the knight did not accepted her offered to help there was almost next to nothing she could do. After all, he has no goal anymore. Though, their was still something.

"...While I no longer have any attachment to this world, but..." Said the servant as he looked at the girl. "...Rin" The girl looked up to the hero while tried to hold back her tear. It was so cute and reminded him of their past together, the time that he was once still a human before turned his eyes to the red hair boy lying in the distance. "Please take care of me. As you know, I'm quite an unreliable guy. Please support me." Archer stated as if it was someone else business. Of course, she would definitely help.

There was nothing left he could do. Yet as long as someone like Tohsaka Rin, and his probably his Kohai Matou or should say Tohsaka Sakura by his side, the future would definitely changed. Another Counter Guardian EMIYA should not been born. His words contained that much hope in them. Though even such hope came true, the already existing knight would always exist. After all, the moment that the knight existed, the boy and himself became two different existence.

While Rin could only promise to make sure the boy would love himself as her words also contained such hope that one day, the red knight would be able to forgive himself. Yet, she could not helped but gave him such sad look. Thus for the first time, Archer gave her a smile. While it was not his usual one, it was the first time that he gave them a genuine smile, the same one as the person she fell for. "I finally found my answer. It's fine Tohsaka. I'll do my best from now on as well." Then with such statement, Archer finally left the world. Unknown to him that it was just a starting of his new journeys.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Yes, the last part almost copy from EMIYA the Hero. The power in this story based on obviously Yu-Gi-Oh! but with no duel disk but using Prana to shape it into reality. While Archer in this story was not Godlike and he has limit, he still BAMF as ever... GARCHER FOREVER BTW, this story also applied to my new poll, see the next chapter for those who never read any of my story and vote. Like I said,the story that has highest vote in A/N chapter will be the 1st story I continued**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
